The Locker of Ideas
by Wily Machine King
Summary: A place where I keep every idea and plot bunny in here that won't leave my mind until I write them down.


**AN: Well, here I am going to be posting my ideas here, simple enough, capisce? So here's the first one.**

**All For Me**

**Chapter 1**

A uncalibrated Shard can be a dangerous thing. Especially when it can take other powers or grant them. Though this can be a good thing for Earth Bet. After all, sometimes, a selfish wish can lead to good things.

* * *

Life sucks. Let me tell you that. How I died even more sucks. I died because of tons of paintings fell on me. And now I am Worm, more specifically in Brockton Bay, where the entire shit storm started. So yeah, this sucks a lot.

But it wasn't all that bad, oh sure I was in Brockton Bay, the place where trouble was attracted, but for me, I got a friend, Taylor Hebert.

We have been together for some time, since our mothers are also friends. Plus it also helped that I was a shoulder for her to lean on for all the bad shit that happened, from Annette's death, to her bullying.

However, I was only emotional support, not physical as I didn't even attend the same school as her. Which is why I couldn't even prevent all the stuff from happening, and Taylor was also having a case of teen angst and not want to be a burden syndrome.

Which of course, lead to the locker.

When I first heard it, I ran quickly to the hospital as fast as I can. When I arrived at the room Taylor was recovering, what I saw shook me to the core.

Taylor was on the hospital bed, covered in bandages, with a breathing mask on her mouth.

I couldn't take my eyes off of her, this, this is way worse than what I read. I just couldn't believe it. Without me even knowing, I was already on my kness. Why….? Why would someone even fucked up like Sophia do this? This goes way beyond her usual thing.

As, I continued to look at her, I felt **Re**A**Lit**Y **BrE**AK**inG** Do**Wn.**

When I woke up, I was on still on the floor. I got up and shambled out not really caring where I was going, just to do one thing.

Find the Bitch Trio.

By the time I realize it, I was already in front of an ally, and to my surprise, there was Shadow Stalker, beating up some A33 gang members. How convent.

Slowly and stealthily, I walked towards her, her too preoccupied with beating up the A33 goons. When she was done with the last one, that was when I touched her back.

She turned around and tried to hit me with an arrow she was going to reload, however, I turned into a shadowy mist, causing it to go through me.

Before she could even react, I punched her with all my might, sending her across the ally. I turned around ready to leave, but not before I said this.

"Consider this, payback."

* * *

Of course, the ramifications of what I just did, only occurred after I just punched her. I just, stole her power. I. Stole. Shadow. Stalker's. Power.

In fact, the moment I did touch and grabbed her power, I instantly knew the basics of what it could do. But how!? The closest thing to what I have is Victor, but he only takes skills from spending time! So why is it that mine can fully take aware Parahumans Powers!?

It's like it's...….All.….For...…One...

Oh, find me in the alps. I have the Worm Version of All For One.

I am both blessed and cursed. Blessed because I can have essentially take away any power from anyone, like Crawler, Lung or Hookwolf!

Cursed because I could be label a threat and be drafted in by the gangs or worse, Coil or Cauldron.

And I think they will use anything to get me to join. From threating me, using my family or Taylor as a hostage. Worst case, if they fail, they'll kill me.

However for some reason, I felt like I could take on all of them. Like they were nothing before me. Its probably my power talking, but I can defeat them and take their powers.

However, thinking about the future can come later, right now need to check on Taylor again. She's is my best friend after all. And if anyone or anything tries to hurt her, I will hunt them down and annihilate them after mutilating them to the point of insanity.

…I am beginning to think I might some issues.

Ah well, off to see Taylor!

* * *

**AN: Here is the updated version, not as along as the original but it's the best I can do, please review and comment. Thank you.**


End file.
